Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus)
Were you looking for the Big Momma from Hungry Shark World? The Big Daddy, based on a Dunkleosteus, is the 7th playable and 4th largest playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. While technically not a shark, it is the 5th most capable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution, exceeding the Megalodon in capabilities and size, being titanic compared to all other sharks in the game. It can grow up to 30 meters in length. It needs 150000 points to trigger Gold Rush, only 25000 points more than Megalodon. Cost The Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) costs 150,000 coins OR 900 gems . Abilities Big Daddy dwarfs all of the playable sharks except Megalodon and Moby Dick. Although he is still larger than Megalodon, Moby Dick exceeds Big Daddy's size by 15 meters. He has the 4th most HP, with 325, however, Big Daddy's health drains almost the fastest. Big Daddy as well as Mr Snappy, Alan and Moby Dick, has the largest diet in the game, being able to eat even Death Mines and even Mini Subs instead of having to bump the front of them. It can also eat Mini Sub's Torpedos and be able to destroy Enemy Robo Shark, Helicopter, Biplanes in one hit, instead of 2 hits like Megalodon or Great White Shark. Its tongue can also stretch out to pull in prey. During a Gold Rush, this colossal fish can achieve a score multiplier of x80. Companion You can buy Little Daddy, which gives your Big Daddy 30% boosting in stamina as well as substantially reduces the health drain speed, prolonging your survival time as well as its bonus, for 300 gems, the same cost of the Baby Megalodon. Mission Shells Gallery IMG_5553.PNG IMG_5550.PNG|Big Daddy, reduced to half price during a Christmas sale. Image-1414492421.jpg|Big Daddy's info card IMG 0071.PNG Big D and Santa B.png BigDaddy.png BigDXmasSale.png King Daddy.png|King Daddy alan is mean!.png|Mean Alan ruined poor Big daddy's life Diet The Big Daddy has a broader diet in Hungry Shark Evolution than the precedent sharks, being able to eat almost anything except Toxic Barrels, Volcanic Jets, and sharks that have a broader diet (i.e. Evil Mr. Snappy, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds and Enemy Moby Dick). * Human * Barracuda * Enemy Reef Shark * Puffer fish * Pelican * Exotic Bird * Crab * Giant Crab * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini Sub * Helicopter * Small Cage * Big Cage * Angler fish * Stingray * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Lion fish * Gulper fish * Evil Great White Shark * King of Summer * Enemy Megalodon * Enemy Big Daddy * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Pink Jellyfish * Small Fishing Boat * Mine * Mega Mine * Death Mine * Elves * Ice Mines * Snowmen * Bad Santa * Penguin * Evil ice sharks Inspiration Big Daddy is based off of a mutant version the actual extinct fish Dunkleosteus. Dunkleosteus was not a shark but actually an armored fish. The game gave Big Daddy details the Dunkleosteus didn't have such as: * The real-life Dunkleosteus would never have actually met the Megalodon because the Dunkleosteus lived In the Paleozoic Era (Devonian period) while the Megalodon Lived in the Cenozoic Era (Neogene period). Note that dinosaurs lived between both periods and died out in The Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction Event. * The Big Daddy's pharyngeal jaw is likely inspired by the Xenomorph from the Alien franchise, as there is no evidence that the Dunkleosteus had a pharyngeal jaw * The game developers call it "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus", possibly claiming that Big Daddy is a new species of Dunkleosti. This might explain the mutant tongue. Trivia * The Big Daddy, the Giant Crab and Moby Dick are the only creatures in the game bigger than Megalodon * No real-life Dunkleosteus was ever as large as the in-game Big Daddy; the largest Dunkleosteus reached 10 meters (equivalent to a Great White Shark), with a Megalodon being between 15 and 18 meters * The only thing that appears in the museum that the Big Daddy can't eat are Toxic Barrels. * When originally released, Big Daddy was about the same size as the Megalodon but, as of update 2.8.0, the Big Daddy has been increased in size. At maximum size, this can prove to be a problem, because it will get stuck in tight spaces. ** This bug was fixed later, making the appearance much smaller * A "Little Daddy" can greatly help your Big Daddy, because it reduces the speed of the health drain. It makes it survive longer. * There is a mistake in the model of him in that he lacks gills. * When he dies, his eye sockets disappear creating a very eerie look. * Since the Crab Lair may not be available in some devices (being closed), those that are not able to enter the Lair also entails incompletion of a mission that a Big Daddy requires (Crab Surprise), and consequently, the Super Mission. ** Due to this, the affected players might have a harder challenge to obtain the Missile Launcher (an item that can be obtained free through 75 missions) * Since the Big Daddy is the second largest among all sharks, it is not able to pass through all paths, otherwise it may be difficult to get in and end up getting stuck - which may lead to death. Navigation Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Dunkleosteus Category:Male Category:Fish Category:Images